Talks Machina Episode 87
| Image = TM_87.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Taliesin Jaffe, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 87 | GnSNum = C2E39a | Airdate = 2018-10-23 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:16:43 | VOD = https://youtu.be/0UH8CWOfFOA | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-seventh episode of Talks Machina. Taliesin Jaffe and Liam O'Brien discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @EvaKuchen: Liam: how does Caleb mentally deal with being in an environment where it’s hot as hell, literally anything can kill him, and there are no books? * @seitzandsounds: Taliesin, the wildmother and cloaked serpent are mortal enemies, how does Caduceus feel that Feehord’s patron is one of Zehir’s creations? * DocWatson91: To Liam: Clay and Caleb haven’t had a ton of one on one time yet. Is Caleb a tad wary of Cad unleashing some crazy insight bombs on him, or is it simply lack of time? * @MissMagPirate: Taliesin: For someone whose background has been in tending to the dead and the grieving, how does Clay feel about the trail of unceremoniously dumped bodies that M9 often leave behind them? Or post-mortem shenanigans like using limbs to seal traps? * @CarnotLesbian: Liam: Caleb displayed a lot of trust by giving his spellbooks to Fjord before the attempted infiltration of the Yuan-Ti village. What was going on in his mind at that moment? * Dikemon: To both: In light of Travis role playing Yasha to some amazing moments and maybe pushing his Beauyasha agendas, who would you trust to RP your character if either of you were out? * GIF of the Week: Denebian aka @denebian’s gif of "that's what you get for messing with the Mighty Nein." * Seedy88: Taliesin, we know Caduceus isn’t a fan of alcohol, but how does he feel about psychedelic fruit? Has he had any exposure to any substances like that in his graveyard in the past? * @DonaldCheeto: Liam: Why was Caleb willing to eat the fruit? Was he afraid of missing a chance to read? Did he want to show he is actively contributing to the group? * @Galaxycleric: For both: how did it feel to fight a hydra? * @concombre36: For both: How does it feels knowing the fruits could have been used to distract the Hydra? * Fan Art of the Week: Felicia King aka @afeliciaking's drawing of the descent to the orchard chamber. * Cuddlefish333: Liam: Do you find it intimidating to play such a high intelligence character, especially when faced with a challenge or puzzle you feel your character should be able to solve? * @GoldenRosey101: For Taliesin: when playing a relatively new character, is it difficult to remember that Caduceus still doesn’t know these people very well, and hard not to interact as personally with them (ex. not having as deep a connection with Yasha as before)? * @Arcaniphage: For Liam: Did eating of the warden’s special fruit offer Caleb a reprieve from the burden of his perpetual self-flagellation? How did he feel about that? * NottAnUncleverGirl: Both: What is going through the minds of Caleb and Clay as they draw nearer and nearer to potentially releasing the snake of many eyes? Do they feel any hesitation in freeing this powerful creature without knowing much about it? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Brian: "YOU KNOW TERI HATCHER!" (to Taliesin) External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: